Todesserie von ukrainischen Oppositionellen
Bei der Mordserie an ukrainischen Oppositionellen handelt es sich um ganzen Reihe von Attentate gegen hochrangige Gegner des Kiewer Regierung in der Ukraine. Ukrainische Medien berichteten von mehr als zehn ungeklärte Todesfällen, die meisten davon angeblich "Selbstmorde".Ukraine Zwei Regierungsgegner in Kiew getötet, Süddeutsche Zeitung, 16. April 2015What's behind the high-profile deaths in Ukraine?, BBC News, 17. April2015 Die meisten Opfer waren Vertreter aus Politik und Medien, eng verwoben mit Teilen der postsowjetischen ukrainischen Wirtschaftsoligarchie, die ihrerseits mit Rinat Achmetow, der reichste Oligarch der Ukraine und ehemals führender Sponsor der prorussischen Partei der Regionen des 2014 gestürzten Präsidenten Viktor Janukowitsch und der Oligarchie in Russland verbündet waren. Zu den Todesopfern, die unter mysteriösen Umständen umkamen, zählen Vgl.: "mysterious circumstances" Yanukovych ally Peklushenko in new Ukraine mystery death, BBC News, 12. März 2015: * Alexei Kolesnik, der ehemalige Vorsitzende der Regionalregierung von Charkiw, er wurde am 29. Januar erhängt aufgefunden; * Olexandre Pekluschenko, Mitglied der Partei der Regionen und Gouverneur von 2011 bis 2014 von Zaporozhzhye, er wurde am 12. März tot in seinem Haus in Sonyachne im Süden der Ukraine aufgefunden, er soll sich mit dem Gewehr getötet haben, durch einen Schuss durch den Hals; * Sergei Melnitschuk, Staatsanwalt in Odessa und Mitglied der Partei der Regionen, fiel am 14. März aus dem neunten Stock eines Apartmenthauses in Odessa; * Stanislaw Melnik, ein oppositioneller Politiker und ehemaliges Parteimitglied Partei der Regionen, der Rinat Achmetow nahestand; wurde am 24. Februar erschossen in seiner Wohnung in Kiew aufgefunden; * Sergei Valter, der immer noch sehr beliebter Ex-Bürgermeister von Melitopol wurde am 25. Februar erhängt aufgefunden, ein Abschiedsbrief wurde nicht gefunden; * Alexandr Bordjuga, stellvertretender Polizeichef von Melitopol und als Valters Anwalt, wurde am nächsten Morgen, dem 26. Februar tot in seiner Garage aufgefunden ("Hypertension"); * Michailo Tschetschetow, ein hoher Parlamentsmitarbeiter der Partei der Regionen und ehemaliger Leiter des staatlichen Grundstücksfonds stürzte ein Tag nach der Ermordung des russischen Oppositionspolitikers Boris Nemzsow am 28. Februar nachts aus seiner Wohnung in der 17. Etage; er hinterließ einen Abschiedsbrief; * Nicholai Sergienko/Mykola Serhiyenko, ehemalige Vorsitzende des Regionalrates in Kharkow, erschossen. Zu den jüngsten Fällen im April zählen: *Am 13. April 2015 wurde Serhij Suchobok ( , Journalist), *am 15. April wurde Oleh Kalaschnikow ( , Politiker und Antimaidan-Aktivist) wurde erschossen in seinem Haus in Kiew aufgefunden; *am 16. April wurde Olga Moros (Chefredakteurin der Zeitung „Neteschinski Westnik“) tot in ihrer Wohnung in der Region Chmelnizki aufgefunden; *am 16. April wurde Oles Busyna ( , regierungskritischer Journalist und Publizist, ehemalige Redakteur der Zeitung Segodnya, die von Achmetow, finanziert wird) auf offener Strasse vor seiner Wohnung in Kiew erschossen, die beiden maskierten Täter entkamen unerkannt. Der russische Präsident Wladimir Putin sprach bei seiner Fernsehsprechstunde "Direkter Draht" am 16. April in Moskau den Familien der Opfer sein Beileid aus und sagte über Busynas Ermordung: "Es ist nicht der erste politische Mord, in der Ukraine gab es eine ganze Serie von solchen Tötungen." Er kritisierte, dass der Westen über diese Fälle hinwegsehe.Ukraine Zwei Regierungsgegner in Kiew getötet, Süddeutsche Zeitung, 16. April 2015 Der ukrainische Präsident Petro Poroschenko verurteilte die offenkundigen Morde als "absichtliche Provokation", die "Öl auf die Mühlen unserer Feinde gießen und die Lage in der Ukraine destabilisieren". Er forderte seine eigenen Behörden zu einer "transparenten Untersuchung" auf.Prorussischer Journalist in Kiew getötet, Die Zeit, 16. April 2015 Volodymyr Fesenko, der Leiter des Zentrums für angewandte politische Forschungen PENTA (Centrpolityčnoho analizu), verbreitete in einem Interview mit der ukrainischen Nachrichtenagentur Unian Verschwörungstheorien, seiner Ansicht nach seien die Morde inszeniert worden, „um die These eines angeblichen politischen Terrors in der Ukraine zu bestätigen“. Dabei seien die beiden bekannten, aber in der „Protestbewegung“ relativ unwichtigen prorussischen Personen ein „rituelles Opfer auf dem Altar der russischen Propaganda“ (damit wies er auf Kalaschnikow und Busyna). Alles weise daraufhin, dass diese Morde für die Russen, aber auch zur Diskreditierung der Ukraine in Europa ausgeführt wurden.Recently shot Buzyna and Kalashnikov 'ritual sacrifice' on altar of Russian propaganda – expert, 16. April 2015 Laut einem Spiegel-Bericht vom 17. April 2015 hatte Oleh Kalaschnikow kurz vor seinem Tod in einem Brief an seine Freunden von einem ukrainischen Internet-Portal berichtet, auf der zur Selbstjustiz aufgerufen wird.http://www.spiegel.de/politik/ausland/ukraine-mordserie-an-maidan-gegnern-a-1029075.html Er habe Morddrohungen erhalten und warnte „offene Morde an Dissidenten, Morddrohungen und ständige schmutzige Beleidigungen“ seien alltäglich geworden. Die Hetzseite trägt den makabren Namen „Mirotworets“ (Friedensstifter) und führt "Volksfeinde" auf, auch mit ausführlichen Steckbriefe - Kalaschnikows Adresse war dort publik gemacht worden, im Falle des Journalisten Oles Busyna sogar eine Handynummer. Beide Einträge waren erst wenige Tagen zuvor angelegt worden. Der Autor nutzte das Pseudonym "404", im Internet ist das geläufig als Bezeichnung für einen "toten Link". Am Abend des 17. April 2015 übernahm die ultra-nationalistische Gruppe namens Ukrainische Aufständische Armee (UPA), angelehnt an die historische Miliz UPA, für Attentate die Verantwortung übernahm. Eine Erklärung wurde als E-Mail an oppositionelle Abgeordnete und politische Kommentatoren verschickt. Die UPA fordert darin „antiukrainische“ Personen auf, das Land innerhalb von 72 Stunden zu verlassen, andernfalls würden sie getötet. Die UPA drohten mit der „vollständigen Ausrottung“ der „Feinde der Ukraine“ und kündigten einen „einen gnadenlosen aufständischen Kampf gegen das antiukrainische Regime der Verräter und Moskauer Speichellecker“ an. Um ihre Täterschaft zu belegen, nannte die Gruppe Details der Morde, die bis dahin nicht veröffentlicht worden waren, wie die genaue Tatzeit und das Kaliber der Tatwaffen.Nationalisten bekennen sich zu politischen Morden in Kiew, Die Zeit, 17. April 2015Bekennerschreiben auf der Webseite des Oppositionsblocks, abgerufen am 18. April 2015 Anton Geraschenko, Berater des ukrainischen Innenministeriums in Kiew bezeichnete die Absender als Psychopathen.Ukrainische Nationalisten bekennen sich zu Morden, ORF, 17. April 2015 Die Vereinten Nationen forderten eine völlige Aufklärung. Die Verbrechen seien beunruhigend, sagte eine Sprecherin des UN-Hochkommissars für Menschenrechte, Said Raad al-Hussein, in Genf. Nötig seien eine „schnelle, unabhängige und glaubwürdige Untersuchung“ sowie die Bestrafung der Verantwortlichen.Ucraina, ucciso giornalista filorusso a Kiev. È il terzo omicidio politico in 24 ore. Lo sdegno di Putin, La Republica, 16. April 2015 Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Krise in der Ukraine 2014/15 Kategorie:Attentat Kategorie:Kriminalfall 2015